Mime's Relationships
This article focuses on the relationships between Mime and every other main character in Happy Tree Friends. Overview Compared to most other examples, Mime doesn't interact frequently with other characters. Despite this, he is easy to get along with and many characters can consider him a friend, with a few exceptions like Disco Bear and Flippy. Relationships Cuddles Cuddles and Mime can be considered friends, as they both attend Flippy's birthday party in Party Animal ''and help repair Giggles' house in ''Home Is Where the Hurt Is. Their biggest interaction so far would have to be A Hole Lotta Love, where Mime tries to warn Cuddles about Sniffles' destructive machine. Giggles Giggles is also considered a friend of Mime. In Easy Comb, Easy Go, she and Petunia become infatuated with Mime after he wears a wig. Mime also makes Giggles a balloon hat in See What Develops, volunteers to help fix her house, and joins her and Petunia for breakfast in Who's to Flame?. Whostoflame mime and giggles.png So I was like, hey! That guy hasn't got a single hairdo!.PNG|Mime, Giggles and Petunia mocking Disco Bear Toothy Like other characters, Toothy doesn't interact often with Mime, but their interactions are always friendly. A particular case would be Mime and Mime Again, where Mime visits an injured Toothy in the hospital and entertains him with tricks (which quickly go horribly wrong). They are also co-workers at Lumpy's circus in Mime To Five, although Toothy misinterprets Mime's instructions with deadly results. Toothy's canon about to get hit by Mime.png Bandicam 2014-07-29 12-38-01-421.jpg|Mime entertains Toothy at the hospital Lumpy Lumpy and Mime's relationship seems ambiguous. They get along in Home Is Where the Hurt Is, shown as Lumpy is entertained by Mime, though later laughs during Mime's demise, thinking it was part of the act. In Mime To Five, however, Lumpy acts bossy towards him and is ignorantly unimpressed by Mime's circus-worthy tricks. Petunia Petunia probably interacts with Mime most often and even appears to be attracted to him, in I Heart U ''and ''Easy Comb, Easy Go. The two also briefly bonded together in Class Act. Petunia also invites Mime and Giggles into her home for breakfast in Who's to Flame?. Mime and Petunia ( I Heart U) (2).png breakfast.png|Petunia makes breakfast for two friends. Handy The closest thing to an interaction between Handy and Mime so far would be Home Is Where the Hurt Is, where both characters (along with a few others) work together to repair Giggles' house. Sniffles While Sniffles and Mime aren't rivals in any way, both sides have shown obliviousness to each other. They sit together on a bus in Happy Trails Pt. 1, but Sniffles was asleep and remains so while a choking Mime desperately tried to awaken him. Mime would later return the favor in Mime To Five ''by letting Sniffles drown in the ocean, instead practicing CPR on an imaginary body. Imageshappymimesniffles.jpg|Mime and Sniffles on the bus Nosedive.png|Mime won't let his guard down. Will he? IMG 20131119 214631.jpg|Sniffles calls Mime crazy Nutty Nutty and Mime haven't yet directly interacted with each other. However, they both attended Flippy's birthday and also entered a contest at the fair in ''Aw Shucks!. Flaky Mime is kind to Flaky despite rarely meeting with her. He offers Flaky a peanut in Party Animal, and, later in the episode, helps her prepare for Flippy's birthday. He also gives Flaky advice as a passenger on a plane in Wingin' It. Part 2.png|Want one? Winginit6.png|"This is where the oxygen masks are stored." Pop and Cub Their only interaction so far would be Mime To Five. Working at a drive-in, Mime irritates Pop by not responding and subsequently kills him, Cub, and several other customers by turning up the volume of the speaker. Disco Bear Disco Bear isn't very fond of Mime. In Mime To Five, he is clearly annoyed by Mime wiping an apparently imaginary window. Mime, on the other hand, didn't seem concerned until Disco Bear was killed, reacting in sadness as it meant losing another lob. In Easy Comb, Easy Go, he along with Giggles and Petunia laughed at Disco Bear's lack of hair. Russell Russell hires Mime as an employee at his restaurant in Mime To Five, only to fire him after killing some of his customers. Mime made Russell a balloon sword in See What Develops. ''The two, in addition to Sniffles, were also actors in a school play in ''Something Fishy. The Mole Like in many cases with other characters, the Mole has acted with obliviousness towards Mime. In Out of Sight, Out of Mime, he fails to notice Mime at his doorstep and later carves his head like a jack-o-lantern. In Chew Said a Mouthful, ''Mime was a customer at the Mole's hot dog stand until being killed by him. Lifty and Shifty Considering their reputation, it can be assumed that Mime doesn't like Lifty and Shifty. The kleptomaniac duo steal Mime's (supposedly) imaginary safe in ''Easy For You to Sleigh. Cro-Marmot Mime is seen having a picnic with Cro-Marmot in Brake The Cycle, indicating a friendship between them. Flippy Whether flipped out or not, Flippy doesn't really get along with Mime, finding him a nuisance in Keepin' It Reel and Random Acts of Silence. Mime, on the other hand, doesn't have anything against Flippy, or at least his good side. Splendid Mime is shown to be a fan of Splendid's in ''Wrath of Con, ''walking up to the superhero in order to receive an autograph. Trivia *He has yet to interact with Lammy and Mr. Pickels. Category:Relationships Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe